Tuya a Media noche
by konanmalfoy
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _ **Konoha 1848. Otoño**_ _._

Encontrar a una persona en una ciudad tan poblada en plena noche no era fácil, y si esa persona tendía a pasarse la vida en tabernas bebiendo hasta el agua de los floreros, era aún más difícil.

"¿Neji, dónde estás?" pensaba Sakura Haruno desesperada, mientras miraba por la ventana del carruaje. Pobre Neji... siempre había sido una persona fuerte, alegre y con los pies en la tierra, hasta que había pasado aquello. Neji simplemente se había roto. Todo lo que quedaba de él era una cáscara vacía.

—Vamos a encontrarle. —dijo Sakura, con una seguridad que no sentía. Miró al gitano que se sentaba frente a ella. Como siempre, Naruto no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Podría decirse que Naruto era una persona totalmente indiferente ante todo lo que le rodeaba, pero eso solo era para aquellos que no le conocían bien. Pero en casa de los Haruno sabían que era todo lo contrario, desde que lo habían encontrado, maltratado e inconsciente, junto a un riachuelo que atravesaba su propiedad.

Cuando Naruto despertó para encontrarse rodeado por los Haruno había reaccionado violentamente. El padre de Sakura había deducido que el niño era el sobreviviente de una cacería de gitanos; una práctica según la cual los hacendados locales recorrían sus propiedades para limpiarlas de campamentos gitanos.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslo, papá? —La hermana menor de Sakura, Temari.

El señor Haruno le había sonreído.

—Todo cuanto quiera. Pero los gitanos romaníes son gente nómada. Estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio les hace sentirse encerrados.

Pero Naruto se había quedado. Pronto se recuperó de sus heridas para convertirse en un joven bien formado, alto y fuerte. Aunque no era un miembro de la familia en términos sanguíneos, para los Haruno era uno más. Aunque desempeñaba diversas tareas como conductor y hombre para todo; también comía en la mesa familiar cada vez que lo deseaba; y ocupaba un dormitorio en la parte principal de la casa de campo.

Ahora que Neji había desaparecido, Sakura no tuvo ni que pedirle a Naruto que la ayudase a encontrarlo por las calles de Konoha.

—Deberíamos comenzar con las tabernas —dijo Sakura.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—¿Sabes cuántas tabernas hay en Konoja?

—No, pero estoy segura de que lo sabré cuando acabe la noche.

— Iremos adonde es probable que Neji encuentre más problemas.

—¿Y eso sería?

—El Ichikaru.

El Ichikaru era un club de juego de mala reputación. Ser miembro del club costaba una fortuna. Naturalmente, Neji había insistido en asociarse tras heredar su título tres meses antes.

—Si tienes intención de beber hasta matarte —le había dicho Sakura a Neji —, desearía que lo hicieras en un lugar más asequible.

—Pero ahora soy vizconde —había contestado Neji—. Tengo que hacerlo con estilo, o ¿qué dirá la gente?

—¿Que eres un derrochador y que un título tan antiguo ha recaído en un mono?

—Estoy seguro de que la comparación es muy injusta para el mono.

—Nunca he estado dentro de un club de juego.

—Y no lo vas a estar. Eres una dama. – dijo Naruto seriamente.

Sakura lo miró con sorprendida. Era raro que Naruto le prohibiese algo.

—Tampoco te dejarán entrar a ti —señaló—, eres un Romaní.

—Igual que el gerente del club.- sonrió Naruto.

Eso era extraordinario, incluso. Los gitanos tenían fama de ladrones y embaucadores. Que un Romaní fuera el encargado de la contabilidad, era motivo de asombro.

—Entonces acompáñame dentro, puede que tu presencia nos ayude.

El paisaje no le era familiar a Sakura. Ella no solía frecuentar esa zona. Mirando a Naruto, Sakura se preguntaba por qué él parecía saber exactamente dónde iban. Pero él tenía instinto para encontrar su camino donde fuera.

Naruto guió al caballo detrás de un gran edificio con la fachada de piedra. El Ichiraku. El estómago de Sakura se contrajo. Probablemente era mucho pedir encontrar a su hermano aquí, en el primer lugar donde miraban.

—¿Naruto? —Su voz era tensa.

—¿Sí?

—Probablemente deberías saber que si mi hermano no ha logrado matarse todavía, pienso disparar contra él cuando le encontremos.

—Te daré la pistola.

Amelia sonrió y se enderezó.

—Entremos. Y recuerda: hablaré yo.

Mientras Naruto le entregaba las riendas a un mozo de cuadra de los establos, Sakura miró hacia la entrada del local.

Parecía que dos hombres se daban de puñetazos.

—Quédate atrás —exclamó Naruto.

Lo que atraía la atención de Sakura era el hombre, que intentaba separarlos.

Tenía el cabello negro y su piel parecía de alabastro. Y se movía con la gracia de un gato, evitando fácilmente los golpes y las estocadas de sus adversarios.

—Señores —decía en un tono razonable, sonaba relajado incluso cuando bloqueó un puñetazo con su antebrazo—. Me temo que ambos deben detener esto ahora, o me veré obligado a… —se interrumpió y se inclinó a un lado al tiempo que el hombre que tenía daba un salto.

Sasuke saltó a un lado y le hizo arremeter directamente contra la pared. El asaltante sufrió un colapso con un gemido y cayó sin aliento al suelo.

Lentamente se giró y miró directamente hacia Sakura.

Una pequeña sacudida la traspasó cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, fue como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su columna vertebral. Su expresión no estaba atenuada por calor o bondad. De hecho, parecía despiadado, como si mucho tiempo atrás hubiera descubierto que el mundo era un lugar desagradable y hubiera decidido aceptarlo en sus propios términos.

Mientras su mirada se deslizaba sobre ella. Ella tenía la piel clara y el cabello de un curioso tono rosado.

Pero había arriesgado su corazón una vez, con consecuencias desastrosas. Tenía pocas ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. Y Dios sabía que estaba bastante ocupada tratando de manejar al resto de los Haruno.

Sasuke apartó la vista de ella y caminó hacia la entrada trasera del club. Su caminar era pausado, como si se estuviese concediendo tiempo para pensar en algo.

Sakura alcanzó el umbral al mismo tiempo que él.

—Señor…

Uchiha.

Supongo que usted es el gerente del club.

Se detuvo y se enfrentó a ella. Una ola de nerviosismo la recorrió, dejando una sensación de calor a su paso. Esa cara definitivamente se había creado para el pecado... la boca amenazadora, los ojos de un negro ónice y esas largas pestañas.

—A sus órdenes, señorita...

—Haruno. Y éste es mi compañero, Naruto.

Sasuke movió la cabeza hacia Naruto a modo de saludo.

—Señor, hemos venido a hacerle una pregunta o dos…

—No me gustan las preguntas.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Lord Haruno. Y necesito desesperadamente cualquier información que pueda usted tener respecto a su paradero.

—No se lo diría aunque lo supiera.

—Por favor, es absolutamente necesario. Hoy es el tercer día desde que mi hermano desapareció…

—No es mi problema.

Sasuke se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a entrar en el club.

Se detuvo cuando Naruto habló en romaní.

Desde que Naruto estaba con los Haruno, sólo había habido unas pocas ocasiones en que Sakura le hubiera oído hablar el idioma secreto de los Rom, había una música primitiva en la forma en que sonaban las palabras.

Clavando los ojos en Naruto, Sasuke apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—El antiguo idioma —dijo—. Hace años que no lo oía. ¿Quién es el patriarca de tu clan?

—No tengo clan.

Transcurrió una larga pausa, mientras ambos hombres se miraban.

—Entre. Veré lo que puedo averiguar.

Esa tarde que había prometido ser rutinaria, estaba resultando ser bastante peculiar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer le había despertado tanto interés como lo hacía Sakura Haruno. Desde el momento en que la había visto de pie en el callejón, con su figura voluptuosa envuelta en un modesto vestido, no había dejado de desearla. Cuando miró sus ojos verdes tan bonitos, observando como el ceño de determinación se fruncía entre ellos, había sentido el impulso de tomarla y llevarla lejos, a cualquier lugar, y hacerle cosas salvajes. Incluso un poco incivilizadas.

Encontrar compañía femenina nunca había sido un problema. Sin embargo, no sentía ninguna emoción real al hacerlo. Ninguna excitación, ningún fuego, solo sentía algo parecido a cumplir con una función corporal rutinaria.

La señorita Haruno permanecía cerca de la puerta, esperando con impaciencia, mientras Naruto seguía siendo una oscura presencia en la esquina del cuarto. Cuando Sasuke se acercó y observó su rostro, el pánico se disolvió y se convirtió en un curioso sonrojo. Era una mujer… deliciosa. Quería desenvolverla como si fuera un regalo. Quería tenerla vulnerable y desnuda debajo de él, hincharle esa boca suave con besos duros y profundos y hacer que su pálido cuerpo se sonrojara por el deseo. Sobresaltado por el efecto que le producía, Sasuke borró su expresión mientras la estudiaba.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Sakura,—. ¿Ha descubierto algo sobre el paradero de mi hermano?

—Sí.

— ¿Y?

—Lord Haruno vino muy temprano esta tarde, perdió un poco de dinero en la mesa de apuestas…

—Menos mal que está vivo —exclamó Sakura.

—… y decidió visitar el burdel más cercano.

—¿El burdel? —le lanzó a Naruto una mirada furiosa—. Te prometo Naruto, que por esto morirá esta noche en mis manos —miró a Sasuke otra vez—. ¿Cuánto perdió en la mesa de apuestas?

—Casi quinientos ryos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon por el dato.

—Morirá muy despacio en mis manos. ¿A qué burdel fue?

—A Kagure.

—Vamos, Naruto. Busquémos en ese lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke contestaron al mismo tiempo:

—No.

—Quiero comprobar si está bien —dijo serenamente—.No voy a regresar a casa sin Neji.

Una mitad de él se divirtió y la otra mitad se alarmó por su fuerte determinación, Sasuke le preguntó a Naruto:

—¿Estoy tratando con alguien obstinado o con una idiota, o con ambas?

Sakura se adelantó a Naruto.

—Puedo asegurarle que soy muy obstinada. Pero la idiotez puede atribuírsela completamente a mi hermano.

—Usted no puede ir allí. Aun dejando a un lado las cuestiones de moralidad, ni siquiera sabe dónde infiernos queda ese lugar.

—Adiós, señor Uchiha. Aprecio mucho su ayuda.

Sasuke se movió para bloquearle el paso.

—Usted no pasará de la puerta principal. Un burdel así no permite que cualquier extraño entre cuando quiera.

—La forma en la que intente traer de vuelta a mi hermano no es asunto suyo.

No lo era. Pero Sasuke no se había divertido tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ninguna cortesana experimentada, ni un cuarto lleno de mujeres desnudas, podrían interesarlo tanto como lo hacía la señorita Sakura Haruno y aquellas graciosas cintas rojas que colgaban de su sombrero.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo.

Frunció el ceño y dijo:

—No, gracias.

—Insisto.

—No necesito de sus servicios, señor Uchiha.

—Obviamente será beneficioso para todos que encuentre usted a Haruno para que abandone la ciudad lo antes posible. Considero que es mi deber civil acelerar su partida.

Aunque podían haber ido hasta el burdel a pie, los tres decidieron ir al burdel en el viejo carruaje.

—Quédese dentro del carruaje —dijo Sasuke—. Entraré y preguntaré por Haruno. —Dirigió a Naruto una dura mirada—. No dejes a la señorita Haruno sola ni un segundo. Es peligroso a esta hora de la noche.

Sasuke abandonó el coche y se fundió en la noche como si fuera parte de ella, disolviéndose por completo, salvo por el tenue brillo negro de su cabello.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada. ¿Dónde se podía clasificar a un hombre así? Sintió un temblor bajo su corsé cuando recordó el momento en que la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Llevaba guantes, pero la mano de él estaba desnuda, y ella había sentido el calor y la fuerza de sus dedos.

—Nunca pensé que desearía tan desesperadamente encontrar a mi hermano dentro de una casa de mala reputación. Pero entre un burdel o flotando boca abajo en el río…

—No está muerto —La voz de Naruto era suave y amable.

—Neji estará más seguro en el campo... ¿verdad?

—Un hombre que quiere problemas puede encontrarlos en cualquier sitio.

Después de unos minutos de insoportable espera, Sasuke regresó.

—¿Dónde está? — exigió Sakura cuando el gitano trepó al interior.

—Aquí no. Dejó el burdel.

—¿Dónde fue?

—Les dijo que se iba a una taberna.

—Encantador —dijo Sakura—. ¿Conoce el camino?

Sentándose a su lado, Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—Siga hacia el este, tuerza a la izquierda después del tercer cruce.

Aunque no dirigió la mirada hacia Sasuke, sintió que él la observaba. Era insoportablemente consciente de él.

—Su hermano heredó el título muy recientemente —dijo.

—Sí.

—Con todo respeto, no parece preparado para su nuevo papel.

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Fue un giro sorprendente de acontecimientos para mi familia.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que le tiene guardado el destino.

Volviéndose hacia Sasuke, Sakura descubrió que la miraba con un detenimiento que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

—No creo en el destino —dijo ella. —La gente dirige su propio destino.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Todo el mundo, incluso los dioses, están indefensos en manos del destino.

—Seguramente usted, trabajando en un club de juego, lo sabe todo acerca de la probabilidad y las posibilidades.

—Lo sé todo acerca de la probabilidad y las posibilidades, no obstante, creo en la suerte—. Sonrió con una tranquila calidez en sus ojos que le hizo perder el aliento—. Creo en la magia y el misterio, y en los sueños que revelan el futuro. Y creo que algunas cosas están escritas en las estrellas... o incluso en la palma la mano.

Sakura estaba fascinada, era incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Era un hombre extraordinariamente hermoso, el cabello negro le caía sobre la frente de un modo que hizo que sus dedos se agitaran a causa del impulso de retirarlo hacia atrás.

—¿Tú también crees en el destino? —preguntó ella a Naruto.

Una larga vacilación.

—Soy un Romaní _—_ dijo él.

Eso quería decir que sí.

—Dios mío, Naruto. Siempre he pensado que eras un hombre sensato.

Sasuke se rió.

—Es sensato tener en cuenta la posibilidad, señorita Haruno. Sólo porque no se pueda ver o sentir algo, no quiere decir no pueda existir.

—No existe esa cosa llamada destino, sólo hay acción y consecuencia.

El carruaje comenzó a detenerse. Había una pensión a un lado, y una taberna grande en el otro.

—Naruto—dijo con ansiedad—Si fueras tan amable…

Antes incluso de que hubiera terminado, Naruto hizo ademán de dejar el carruaje.

—Espera —dijo Sasuke—. Será mejor que dejes yo que me encargue.

Naruto le lanzó una fría mirada.

—¿Dudas de mi habilidad para luchar?

—Esto es un cuchitril.. Si… —Sasuke se interrumpió cuando Naruto le ignoró y salió del carruaje con un gruñido hosco—. Así sea —dijo Sasuke, saliendo del carruaje y quedándose a un lado para observar.

Sakura salió también del vehículo.

—Naruto puede defenderse bastante bien en una pelea.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella, sombrío y felino.

—Estará más segura dentro del vehículo.

—Le tengo a usted para protegerme, ¿no? —señaló ella.

—Cariño —dijo él con una suavidad que disminuyó el barullo del gentío—, puede ser de mí de quien más deba protegerse.

Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Él mantuvo la mirada de sus perplejos ojos con un constante interés que provocó que los dedos sus pies se encorvasen dentro de sus zapatos. Luchando por recobrar la compostura, Sakura apartó la vista. Pero permaneció agudamente consciente de él. Observaron mientras Naruto atravesaba el caos de hombres que luchaban fuera, sorteando a algunos. Antes de que hubiera pasado medio minuto, arrastraba a alguien sin ceremonias, repartiendo golpes hábilmente con su brazo libre.

—Es bueno —dijo Sasuke con suave sorpresa.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, sin embargo, cuando sintió un toque cortés en el borde de su mandíbula. Los dedos de Sasuke le alzaron el rostro, elevando su barbilla con el pulgar. La inesperada intimidad le produjo un pequeño estremecimiento. Su llameante mirada capturó la de ella de nuevo.

—¿No cree que está siendo un poco sobreprotectora, persiguiendo a su hermano ya adulto por todo Konoha? No está haciendo algo tan extraño.

—Usted no lo conoce —dijo Sakura. Sabía que debía apartarse de sus cálidos dedos, pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, absorbiendo el placer de su tacto—. Está muy lejos de ser un comportamiento normal en él.

Sasuke dejó que la yema de su dedo siguiera el camino de la cinta del sombrero hasta el lugar donde se anudaba bajo la barbilla.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

Sakura se apartó de su toque y se dio la vuelta cuando Naruto y Neji se acercaban al carruaje. Estaba muy sucio, maltrecho, y sonreía sin ningún arrepentimiento. Faltaba todavía un largo trecho para decir que Neji estaba hecho una ruina total, pero parecía decidido a acelerar el proceso.

—Qué extraordinario —dijo Sakura casualmente—. Todavía queda algo de ti. —Notando su mirada descentrada, dijo—, estoy aquí, querido.

—Ah. Eres tú. —Miró a Naruto, que le proporcionaba mucho más apoyo que sus propias piernas—. Mi hermana, —dijo él—. La mujer aterradora.

—Antes de que Naruto te meta en el carruaje —dijo Sakura, —¿vas a vomitar?

—Claro que no —fue la decidida respuesta—. Los Haruno siempre han soportado bien el licor.

—Sería agradable que intentaras soportar un poco menos cantidad en el futuro, querido.

—Ah, pero hermanita... Tengo una sed tremenda.

Sakura sintió la punzada de las lágrimas en el rabillo de los ojos, saboreó la sal en el fondo de su garganta. Tragando saliva, dijo con voz firme:

—Al carruaje con él, Naruto.

Amelia miró a Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo rostro se mostraba inescrutable.

—¿Podemos llevarle de regreso señor?

—No, gracias. —Sasuke caminó lentamente rodeando el carruaje junto a ella—. No está lejos. Iré a pie.

—No puedo dejarle abandonado en un suburbio.

Sasuke se detuvo con ella detrás del carruaje, dónde estaban medio ocultos a la vista.

—Estaré bien. Los peligros de la ciudad no me dan miedo. Esté tranquila.

Sasuke elevó su rostro de nuevo, acunando con una mano su mandíbula mientras la otra bajaba hasta su mejilla. Su pulgar la acarició tiernamente por debajo del ojo izquierdo, y ella notó con sorpresa un rastro de humedad allí.

—El viento me hace llorar —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—No hace viento esta noche.

La mano permaneció en su mandíbula. Su corazón comenzó latir con fuerza. Los dedos de él se deslizaron sobre su garganta y acariciando con ternura.

—¿Señorita Haruno... está realmente segura de que el destino no ha tenido nada que ver en nuestro encuentro de esta noche?

Ella no parecía poder respirar correctamente.

—Bas-bastante segura.

Su cabeza se inclinó.

—¿Y con toda probabilidad nunca nos reuniremos de nuevo?

—Nunca.

Él era demasiado grande, estaba demasiado cerca. Nerviosamente Sakura trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero se dispersaron cuando su aliento tocó su mejilla.

—Espero que esté en lo cierto. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez debo hacer frente a las consecuencias.

—¿De qué?.

—De esto —Su mano se deslizó hacia su nuca y su boca cubrió la de ella.

Sakura había sido besada antes. No hacía mucho tiempo , por un hombre de quien había estado enamorada. El dolor de su traición había producido una herida tan intensa, que había jurado que nunca más permitiría que ningún hombre se le acercara de nuevo. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no había pedido su consentimiento, ni le había dado ninguna oportunidad para protestar. Se tensó y le puso las manos en el pecho, presionando contra la dura superficie. Él pareció notar su objeción, su boca era sutil e insistente. Uno de los brazos de él se deslizó a su alrededor, tensándose ligeramente cuando la atrajo contra los sólidos contornos de su cuerpo.

Con cada aliento ella aspiraba su intenso aroma, y no pudo evitar relajarse contra él, permitirle sostenerla. Más besos, uno comenzaba antes de que el otro terminase, húmedas e íntimas caricias, latidos secretos de placer y promesa.

Con suave murmullo de extrañas palabras derramadas en sus oídos, Sasuke apartó su boca de la de ella. Sus labios vagaron a lo largo de la curva de su cuello, demorándose en los lugares más vulnerables.

Se estremeció cuando él llegó a un lugar de exquisitas sensaciones y lo tocó con la punta de la lengua. La inundó un deseo atroz por apretarse contra él, quería liberarse de las capas y capas de tela sofocante que componían su falda. Él era tan cuidadoso, tan suave…

La caída de una botella al suelo la sacudió de la neblina.

—No —ella se quedó sin aliento, ahora luchaba.

Sasuke la soltó, sus manos la estabilizaron mientras intentaba recobrar el equilibrio. Sakura se tambaleó hacia la puerta abierta del carruaje. En todas partes en que la había tocado, deseaba más.

Desesperada por escapar, Sakura subió al peldaño del carruaje. Antes de que pudiera entrar, sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cintura. Él la sujetaba desde atrás, atrapándola lo bastante cerca como para susurrarle al oído:

—Latcho drom.

La despedida _gitana._ Sakura la reconoció entre el puñado de palabras que Naruto había enseñado a los Haruno. Un íntimo estremecimiento la atravesó cuando el calor de su aliento le alcanzó el oído. No quería, no podía responder, sólo subió al carruaje y la puerta se cerró con firmeza. El vehículo arrancó. Los dos Haruno ocupaban sus respectivas esquinas del asiento, uno de ellos borracho, la otra aturdida. Después de un momento Sakura subió sus temblorosas manos para desatarse el sombrero, y descubrió que los lazos colgaban sueltos.

Un lazo, en realidad. El otro...

Quitándose el sombrero, Sakuralo estudió con un ceño perplejo. Uno de los lazos de seda roja había desaparecido excepto un resto diminuto en el borde interior.

Había sido cuidadosamente cortado.

Él lo había cogido.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana después, los cinco hermanos Haruno se habían trasladado a su nuevo hogar en el campo. Las cosas nunca habían sido iguales desde que sus padres habían muerto.

A Neji no le importaba nada, podían haberle dicho que vivirían debajo de un puente, y simplemente se habría encogido de hombros. Hinata, la siguiente hermana en edad, estaba demasiado débil debido a una prolongada enfermedad como para protestar. Y Temari e Ino, ambas adolescentes, estaba impacientes por el cambio.

Para Sakura, la herencia no podía haber llegado en un mejor momento.

—¿Obtendré dinero? —Había sido la primera pregunta de Neji cuando se le informó de su ascenso a la nobleza.

La respuesta había sido un sí con limitaciones. Neji heredaría una casa en el campo y una modesta suma anual que no compensaría el costo de restaurarla.

—Aún somos pobres. —Le había dicho Sakura a su hermano—. La casa es muy pequeña, los sirvientes se han ido y la casa se encuentra en un estado lamentable y parece que el título de lord está maldito, los tres últimos murieron repentinamente.

—Aceptaré el título. —Dijo Neji decidido.

—¿Porque no crees en la maldición?

—Porque estoy tan condenadamente maldito, que otra maldición más no importa mucho.

Sakura sonreía emocionada a sus hermanas. Temari e Ino estaban muy animadas. Sakura miró a Hinata con cuidado.

Hinata era diferente a los demás. Era tímida y tranquila. Cuando la escarlatina había asolado Konoha un año antes, Neji y Hinata habían caído gravemente enfermos. Neji se había recuperado completamente, pero Hinata había estado frágil desde entonces. El doctor le había diagnosticado debilidad pulmonar, causada por la fiebre, que afirmaba podía no mejorar jamás.

Era difícil imaginar un lugar mejor para Hinata y el resto de los Haruno.

—¿Me pregunto por qué la finca es tan improductiva? —Reflexionó Sakura mientras el carruaje atravesaba los caminos—. La tierra es tan fértil…

—Pero nuestra tierra esta maldita, ¿no es así? —preguntó Temari con preocupación.

—. No el terreno en sí mismo. Sólo el poseedor del título. Neji.

—Oh. Entonces todo bien.

Neji no se molestó en responder. Aunque una semana de sobriedad forzosa lo había dejado lúcido y perspicaz, no había hecho nada por mejorar su temperamento. Con Naruto y sus hermanas vigilándolo, no había tenido oportunidad de beber.

El último parecía haberlo envejecido prematuramente.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más hermoso era el paisaje.

—Que refrescante —dijo Temari—. ¿Me pregunto qué hace que el aire de esta región huela tan diferente?

—Podría ser la granja de cerdos que acabamos de pasar —murmuró Neji.

—La historia de la casa es impresionante.- Comentó Hinata.

—¿Nuestra casa está en un libro de historia? —preguntó Ino encantada.

—Es sólo un pequeño párrafo —dijo Hinata desde detrás del libro—Por supuesto, no es nada comparado con nuestro vecino, el Conde Sharigan, cuya finca figura como una de las casas de campo más elegantes de Konoha.

Era por la tarde cuando el cochero de alquiler giró el carruaje por el sendero privado que llevaba a la casa. Cansados por el largo viaje, los Haruno gritaron aliviados ante la vista de la casa, con las siluetas de sus techos y chimeneas de ladrillo.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Naruto—dijo Hinata, con sus dulces ojos azules perlados de preocupación. Naruto, el criado-cocinero, y el lacayo habían viajado a la casa dos días antes para prepararla para la llegada.

Hinata sonrió. Incluso pálida como estaba, su belleza era bastante obvia, su cabello oscuro brillaba a la luz y su tez parecía de porcelana.

El carruaje se detuvo en una casa mucho más grande de lo que Sakura había esperado. Con un poco de trabajo de jardinería y una poda considerable, pensó, sería bonito. El conductor del coche de alquiler se acercó para ayudar a bajar a los pasajeros.

—Es muy pintoresco —comentó Hinata alegremente. El viaje la había agotado. A Hinata le quedaban pocas fuerzas.

Cuando su hermana iba a coger una pequeña maleta, Sakura se adelantó y la recogió.

—Yo llevaré esto —le dijo—. Entremos, y busquemos un lugar para que descanses.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —protestó Hinata, mientras todos se dirigían a las escaleras delanteras de la casa.

Naruto apareció por un pasillo. Estaba en mangas de camisa, el cuello de la prenda colgaba abierto para revelar la piel bronceada brillante. Con su pelo dorado cayéndole sobre la frente, y sus brillantes ojos mirándoles sonrientes.

—Habéis llegado con tres horas de retraso—dijo.

Naruto les echó un vistazo.

Su mirada se entretuvo sobre Hinata durante más tiempo.  
Volviendo su atención a Sakura, le ofreció un informe conciso. Tres dormitorios habían dejado habitables hasta la fecha. La limpieza de la cocina y de la estufa había llevado gran cantidad de tiempo, y la cocinera estaba preparando la comida.

Naruto se interrumpió mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Sakura. Sin ceremonias la apartó para alcanzar a Hinata en tres zancadas.

Sakura vio el menudo cuerpo de Hinata tambalearse, y sus pestañas medio cerradas cuando se derrumbó contra Naruto. Él la cogió fácilmente y la levantó en sus brazos, indicándole en un murmullo que pusiera la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sakura se sorprendió por la forma posesiva en que sostenía a su hermana.

— Necesita descansar.

La cara de Naruto era inexpresiva.

—La llevaré arriba.

Hinata se revolvió y parpadeó.

—Qué molestia —dijo jadeando—.Lo siento.

—.Naruto te llevará a la cama. Esto… —hizo una pausa sintiéndose incómoda—. Él te llevará a tu dormitorio.

—Puedo ir por mí misma —dijo Hinata—. Me he mareado sólo un momento. Naruto, bájame.

—No podrías dar ni el primer paso —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas mientras la llevaba en brazos hacia la escalera de piedra. Y mientras caminaba con ella, la pálida mano de Hinata se alzó lentamente rodeándole el cuello.

—El abogado mencionó que la finca se encontraba en mal estado —dijo Sakura—.¿Puede ser restaurada, Neji?

No hacía mucho tiempo, Neji había pasado dos años estudiando arte y arquitectura en Suna. Ahora toda esa ambición se había extinguido.

—Dejando a un lado cualquier reparación estructural, necesitaríamos mucho dinero.

—Bueno, una cosa es evidente. Necesitamos la ventaja de unos suegros ricos. Lo cual significa que debes empezar a buscar herederas disponibles, Neji. —Le lanzó una rápida mirada juguetona a su hermana—. Y tú, Temari, tendrás que atrapar a un vizconde, o por lo menos a un barón.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no tú?

Sakura estuvo tentada de espetarles a ambos que ella ya se había enamorado una vez, y que se cuidaría de no repetir la experiencia. Había sido perseguida y cortejada por el mejor amigo de Neji, Sasori Akatsuna. Pero había terminado la relación con brusquedad. Se había enamorado de otra mujer, que dio la casualidad de ser la hija de un importante arquitecto.

Los arquitectos habitaban un mundo lleno de maestros y discípulos y la interminable búsqueda de patrocinadores. Todo, incluso el amor, era sacrificado en el altar de la ambición.

Tragándose la amargura, Sakura miró a su hermano y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero no tengo ambiciones de casarme.

Neji la sorprendió inclinándose para rozar su frente con un ligero beso. Su voz fue suave y amable.

—Creo que algún día encontrarás un hombre que valga la pena.

Por un momento la mente de Sakura le trajo el recuerdo de un beso, una boca consumiendo lentamente la suya, gentiles manos masculinas, un susurro en su oído. Latcho Drom...

Con la casa llena de polvo, la atmósfera era imposible para los pobres pulmones de Hinata, y le provocó una incesante tos durante la noche.

—Es como si durmiera en una caja de polvo —dijo Naruto—. Hoy estará mejor sentada fuera, hasta que podamos limpiar su habitación adecuadamente.

Frunció el ceño cuando Sakura le informó sobre el estado de Hinata.

—Está agotada de toser toda la noche. He tratado de que tome algo té y tostadas, pero no quiere.

—Yo haré que se lo tome.

Suponía que no debería sorprenderse por su afirmación. Después de todo, Naruto había ayudado a cuidar a Hinata y Neji durante la escarlatina.

Un rato después Sakura se volvió ante el sonido de voces, vio a Naruto sacando a su hermana. Hinata iba vestida con camisón y bata, y envuelta en un chal, con sus delgados brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

—... esa fue la medicina más horrible —decía alegremente.

—Funcionó —dijo Naruto, flexionándose para colocarla cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.

—Eso no significa que te perdone por haberme intimidado para que la tomara.

—Fue por tu propio bien.

—Eres un abusador —repitió Hinata, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Encantada por la mejoría de su hermana, Sakura sonrió.

—Es realmente terrible. Pero si logra persuadir a más aldeanos para que ayuden a limpiar la casa, tendrás que perdonarle, Hinata.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron. Hablaba con Sakura, mientras su mirada se mantenía en Naruto.

—Tengo plena confianza en sus poderes de persuasión.

Era un día casi despejado, el clima del campo era más templado. Sakura atravesó el huerto frutal, más allá del jardín.

Una abeja zumbó a corta distancia, y Sakura se echó bruscamente hacía atrás con alarma. Siempre le había tenido terror a las abejas. No podía controlar el pánico que la invadía cada vez que una de esas malditas bestias cerca.

La ruta más corta hasta el pueblo era cruzando a través de una esquina de la hacienda de Lord Sharingan. Quitándose el sombrero, Sakura lo sujetó por el ala y disfrutó de la brisa contra su cara.

Se preguntó qué clase de persona serían el conde y su familia.

Encontrando una senda que atravesaba el bosque, Sakura se recogió la falda para evitar arrastrarla por el suelo.

Alcanzando la cima de una pequeña colina, hizo una pausa ante la vista del aparato de imponente altura hecho de metal.

Su atención se vio atraída por una conmoción menor más allá del camino... un hombre emergió desde atrás de un refugio de madera pequeño... gritaba y agitaba los brazos hacia ella.

Sakura se percató de que se encontraba en peligro, aun antes de reparar en el humeante rastro de chispas en movimiento, serpenteantes, a lo largo del suelo hacia el tobogán de metal.

¿Una mecha?

Tirándose sobre la hierba, Sakura se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, dejó escapar un grito alarmado cuando sintió que un cuerpo grande, y pesado caía sobre ella. La cubrió totalmente, hundiendo las rodillas en el suelo a cada lado de las suyas.

Al mismo tiempo, una explosión perforó el aire. Su compañero se quedó inmóvil sobre ella, respirando pesadamente sobre su cabello. Sakura notó una fragancia masculina, a piel salada y jabón. Levantándose sobre los codos, se topó con la sólida pared de un pecho contra su espalda, vio unas mangas de camisa remangadas sobre unos antebrazos musculosos... y hay había algo más...

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión de un pequeño tatuaje en un brazo de un caballo negro y alado con ojos de azufre. Un caballo de pesadilla llamado _pooka_ : Una criatura mítica que hablaba con voz humana y se llevaba a la gente a la medianoche.

Retorciéndose bajo él, Sakura intentó darse la vuelta.

Una mano fuerte se curvó alrededor de su hombro, ayudándola. La voz fue baja y familiar.

—¿Está usted herida? Lo siento. Estaba en el camino de…

Se detuvo cuando Sakura rodó sobre su espalda.

—Usted —dijo él suavemente.

Sasuke Uchiha

No puede ser… pensó ella confusamente.

—Señor Uchiha… ¿Cómo?… ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Él contestó sin moverse, como si no le importase estar así y conversar todo el día.

—Señorita Haruno. Qué encantadora sorpresa. Como verá, visito a unos amigos. ¿Y usted?

—Vivo aquí.

—No lo creo. Ésta es la hacienda de Lord Sharigan.

—Quise decir por allí, al otro lado del bosque. Acabamos de mudarnos. ¿Qué estaban ustedes haciendo? ¿Por qué tiene usted ese tatuaje en el brazo? Eso es un _pooka_ , ¿no es cierto?

Esa última pregunta le ganó una mirada atenta. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, un hombre se acercó. Tenía el cabello negro, parecía estar en la treintena. Era alto y delgado con un porte de elegancia. Sasuke se levantó y alejó de ella con agilidad. Él la ayudó a levantarse, estabilizándola con su brazo.

—¿Cómo de lejos llegó? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Que el demonio se lleve a ese cohete —llegó la respuesta seria—. ¿En qué condiciones está la mujer?

—Ilesa.

La mano de Sasuke recorrió la pequeña espalda de Sakura, la ligera presión hizo que su sangre hirviera a fuego lento.

—¿Por qué están disparando cohetes? Y es más, ¿por qué están disparándolos en mi propiedad?

El desconocido que había junto a ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante y evaluadora.

—¿Su propiedad?

Sasuke intervino.

—Lord Sharingan, ésta es la señorita Sakura Haruno. La hermana de Lord Haruno.

Frunciendo el ceño, Itachi ejecutó una reverencia precisa.

—Señorita Haruno. No estaba informado de su llegada. Le habría notificado de nuestros experimentos con cohetes, como he hecho con todos los demás en la vecindad.

—Llegamos ayer mismo, su Señoría —contestó Sakura—. Teníamos intención de hacerle una visita tras habernos instalado.

—Sasuke, si no te importa averiguar donde ha aterrizado el cohete...

—Por supuesto —Sasuke partió con una simple zancada.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo Lord Sharingan—, que yo sepa, no ha habido residentes en su casa desde hace casi una década. Encuentro difícil creer que la casa esté habitable.

—Oh, está en buenas condiciones —mintió alegremente, su orgullo pasó a primer plano—. Por supuesto, es preciso quitar algo de polvo y unas pocas reparaciones menores... pero estamos bastante cómodos.

—Damos una cena mañana por la noche—dijo—. Traiga a su familia.

Una cena con lord y lady Sharingan. Que Dios la ayudara.

—Muy bien, milord. Su hospitalidad es muy apreciada.

Sasuke volvió, con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo. Una neblina de sudor se había acumulado sobre su piel haciendo que esta brillara como si fuera porcelana.

Los blancos dientes de Sasuke centellearon en una sonrisa.

—Me temo que el cohete está enterrado en un profundo y humeante agujero. Volveré a desenterrarlo más tarde.

—Tal vez sea hora de volver a la mansión. —sugirió Itachi.

—La próxima vez que le visite, —dijo ella—, traeré una bandera blanca.

Él rió despreocupadamente y miró fijamente a Sasuke.

—Asegúrate de que la señorita Haruno llega sana y salva a casa.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias, pero no hay necesidad. Conozco el camino y no está lejos.

Su protesta fue ignorada. Se vio relegada a mirar ansiosamente a Sasuke, mientras Itachi se iba.

—No soy ninguna fémina indefensa —dijo ella—.Además, después de su pasado comportamiento, estaría más a salvo sola.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la evaluó curiosamente.

—¿Pasado comportamiento?

—Ya sabe lo que... —Se interrumpió, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo del beso en la oscuridad—. Me refiero a lo que ocurrió.

Él le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

—Me temo que no la sigo.

—No va a fingir que no lo recuerda —exclamó. Quizás había besado a tantas legiones de mujeres que no podía recordarlas a todas—. ¿También va a negar que robó una de las cintas de mi sombrero?

—Tiene una imaginación muy vívida, señorita Haruno. —Su tono era indiferente. Pero había una llamarada de risa provocadora en sus ojos.

—No tengo tal cosa. Yo me aferro desesperadamente a la realidad. —Se giró y comenzó a caminar a paso enérgico—. Me voy a casa. No hay necesidad de que me acompañe.

Ignorando su declaración, Sasuke igualó fácilmente su paso.

—Cuando vio mi brazo —murmuró él—, el tatuaje... ¿cómo supo que era un pooka?

—He leído algo de mitología —dijo finalmente—. Una malvada y peligrosa criatura el pooka. Inventada para provocar pesadillas a la gente. ¿Por qué se lo hizo?

—Me lo hicieron de niño. No recuerdo mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué significado tiene?

—Mi familia nunca lo explicó. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez ahora podrían. Pero hace años que no los veo.

—¿Podría encontrarlos de nuevo, si quisiera?

—Con algo de tiempo. Recuerdo a mi abuela hablándome del pooka. Practicaba la vieja magia.

—¿Quiere decir leer la fortuna?

—No —dijo, con aspecto divertido—,La vieja magia es una creencia de que todo en la naturaleza está conectado y equilibrado. Todo está vivo. Incluso los árboles tienen alma.

Sakura estaba fascinada. Siempre había sido imposible persuadir a Naruto para que les contara algo sobre su pasado o sus creencias Romaní.

— ¿Cree usted en la vieja magia?

—No. Pero me gusta la idea. —Sasuke extendió la mano buscando su codo para guiarla alrededor de un terreno accidentado. Antes de que ella pudiera objetar el toque gentil, este desapareció—. El pooka no siempre es malvado —dijo—. Algunas veces actúa sin malicia.

— ¿Llamaría juguetona a una criatura que te lanza sobre su lomo, eleva el vuelo y te deja caer en una zanja o un pantano?

—Esa es una de las historias —admitió Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Pero en otras, el pooka solo quiere llevarte a la aventura... Y después te devuelve a casa.

—Pero las leyendas dicen que después de que el caballo te lleva en sus viajes nocturnos, nunca vuelves a ser el mismo.

—No —dijo él suavemente—. ¿Cómo podrías serlo?

—¿Cómo llegaron a conocerse usted y lord Sharingan? Él es uno de los miembros del club de juego, supongo.

—Sí. Y amigo del propietario.

— ¿Los demás invitados de lord Sharingan aceptan su presencia?

— ¿Quiere decir porque soy un _romaní_? —Una tímida sonrisa tocó sus labios—. Me temo que no tienen más alternativa que ser educados.

—No obstante, debe sentirse como un extraño a veces.

—Siempre —dijo él con un tono práctico—. Soy un extraño para mi gente también. Nacido de una madre gitana y un padre no gitano.

—¿Es por eso que no vive con su tribu?

—Es una de las razones.

—Los Haruno somos extraños también —dijo ella—.no encajamos en una posición de sociedad refinada. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la educación o crianza que se requiere. La cena será un espectáculo...

—Puede que se sorprenda. Lord y Lady Sharingan no suelen insistir en formalidades. Hábleme de su familia —la animó—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Cinco. Neji... es el mayor, y yo la siguiente, seguida de Hinata, Temari e Ino.

—¿Qué hermana es la delicada?

—Hinata.

—¿Siempre ha sido así?

—No, era normal hasta hace un año, cuando casi murió de escarlatina. Sobrevivió, pero sus pulmones están débiles y se cansa con facilidad. El médico dice que nunca mejorará, y no podrá casarse o tener hijos. —La mandíbula de Sakura se endureció—. Probaremos que se equivoca. Hinata volverá a recuperarse del todo.

—Dios ayude a quien se interponga en su camino. Le gusta manejar las vidas de los demás, ¿no?

—Solo cuando es obvio que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que ellos. ¿Por qué sonríe?

Sasuke se detuvo, obligándola a girarse para enfrentarle.

—Usted. Me hace desear... —Se detuvo, como si se hubiera pensado mejor lo que había estado a punto de decir.

No le gustaba como la miraba, como la hacía sentir caliente, nerviosa y mareada. Todos sus sentidos la informaban de que era absolutamente un hombre en el que no se podía confiar. Alguien que no seguía más reglas que las suyas propias.

—Dígame, señorita Haruno... ¿qué haría usted si la invitaran a una cabalgada a medianoche a través de la tierra y el océano? ¿Escogería la aventura, o se quedaría a salvo en casa?

No parecía poder arrancar su mirada de la de él. Casi podía creer que podría realmente cambiar de forma y aparecer bajo su ventana una noche, y llevarla lejos sobre alas de medianoche...

—En casa, por supuesto. No deseo aventuras.

—Yo creo que sí. Creo que en un momento de debilidad, podría sorprenderse a sí misma.

—No tengo momentos de debilidad.

—Los tendrá.

Sakura no se atrevió a preguntar por qué estaba tan seguro de eso. ¿Estaba flirteando con ella? No, debía estar burlándose más bien, intentando hacerla quedar como una tonta.

—Ya casi estamos en mi casa. Preferiría seguir sola. Buenos días, señor Uchiha.

Él ofreció un asentimiento, le lanzó una de esas brillantes y encantadoras miradas, y se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba. Con cada paso que Sakura ponía entre ellos, debería haberse sentido más a salvo, pero la sensación de inquietud permanecía. Y entonces, le oyó murmurar algo, con la voz ensombrecida por la diversión, y sonó como si hubiera dicho, "Alguna noche..."


End file.
